Casting Call - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Rachel in order to get the lead roll for the new Broadway play sleeps with the casting director, little does she know, he might just be 'the' one….
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Casting Call AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 09-07-12, Updated: 09-23-12  
Chapters: 9, Words: 18,940

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

"Casting Call"

AU Finchel

'Rachel in order to get the lead roll for the new Broadway play sleeps with the casting director, little does she know, he might just be 'the' one….'

Dedication: I want to thank Aria for always being my muse, and giving me these amazing prompts! I truly am always so excited to tackle all these stories. You keep me on my feet.

A/N: Also want to point out that even though yes I do have a few stories out there, I will update…I know that a lot of you ask me why I am starting a new story, when I have so many out….it's simple, I love writing new stuff, and I don't want to rush my other stories just to get an update….that makes the story rushed (which I've done), and makes the story just horrible. So please just be patient. There will in fact be updates, but please just know that I will. Also, want to point out the fact that my stories are VERY OOC, I have gotten a lot of reviews or pm's saying how different the characters are, that is the whole point of an OOC story, or even an AU story, I hate always saying this, but it seems like people don't understand that, and to be blunt (not trying to sound rude), but if you don't like that…don't read, as simple as that. But for those of you who like my stories and continue to support me, I want to honestly thank each and every one of you.

Rating: M for language, maybe for smut, not 100% sure. (again that is one thing I don't concentrate on in my stories, but I always say it just in case it does happen).

Disclaimer: Don't own anything unfortunately .

**Chapter 1**

Rachel was always one that knew she was going to make it, from a very little age she had that voice, the one everyone always talked about and said she sounded like an angel. She never really bragged about it, but she knew she was great.

Thankfully she lived in the one city that definitely was home to her favorite thing…Broadway. She knew she wanted to be in it since she was young, and the first one she ever auditioned for…she got the lead role.

It seemed like her luck wasn't on her side as she got older, and the older you got the harder it was to become the 'lead'. It wasn't like she was really old or anything like that, but she was now in her mid twenties, and it seemed like time was not really helping her.

The auditions for Wicked was this afternoon, and she was physically and emotionally prepared, but she didn't know if she was mentally prepared for today.

"You have everything?" her best friend Kurt asked her over the phone.

"mmhmm…" She said biting her nails, staring over the bag she had in her bag and then over at the mirror at herself.

She had on a very pretty dress, with heels to match. Her hair she wore down and straight, and made sure to brush the bangs out of her face. She had made the mistake of leaving them in her face, and she got cut for that reason one time, they said they couldn't see the truth in her eyes.

"Well I'm crossing my fingers for you babe…I know you'll get the part of Elphaba…I just know it…"

Kurt was always so encouraging, and her fathers weren't always here for her to keep her positive and happy, so Kurt took over.

It didn't help her nerves, but it did calm her down a bit.

She got off the phone with Kurt and felt the pit of her stomach doing somersaults. Even though she knew her voice was great, and she knew her acting skills were pretty good, she still dreaded that casting call audition.

0o0

"Miss Rachel Berry…." A very tall red-haired lady with rim-horned glasses called her name.

She closed her eyes as she stood up and walked over to the double doors. She heard whispers and a few girls staring her way. It seemed like girls liked to gossip about how they thought the next person would do, to Rachel it was a cruel mindless game to intimidate the ones going in so they failed. Rachel knew better than to listen to them.

"Right this way please, Mr. Hudson is right through there, now please once you set your stuff down, introduce yourself and give him your resume." The lady informed her, why was this lady talking to her like she was a baby, she had gone on many auditions before, but I guess it was kind if Rachel thought about it.

She nodded and entered, looking at her surroundings. She was in a really big room, with what it seemed like a dance study at one point, there was a table at the very far end, with Mr. Hudson she assumed sitting behind the table.

He was looking down at the papers on the table, he was the only one in the room, it was weird….there was always more than one person in the room, but this was a really huge production….so maybe they did it differently. Rachel's heart began to pump when she noticed how good looking he was, his hair was spiky at the very front, and his muscles were pushed up against his sleeves, he had a nice tan and when he looked up her heart felt like it stopped completely, he definitely was very attractive. He seemed to be in his early 30's if she guessed it correctly, maybe just turning 30….and those dimples. She gulped as he just stared at her.

"Are you just going to stand there sweetheart?" He asked, but not in a rude way.

She snapped out of it, and felt a tad embarrassed "Oh um no sir….here you go." She said walking over, placing her stuff down and forgetting everything the lady told her.

"Oh I'm Rachel Berry….auditioning for Elphaba" Rachel said smiling at him, and placing her bag down at the very corner.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Rachel….you are very short…." He said as he stared at her up and down. Even with heels she still looked small.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that rudely, I just meant that that could either hold you back, or push you forward…."

Rachel just stared at him, and nodded. He was completely right. She once wasn't even able to sing in one of her auditions because the casting director didn't like her height.

"So I see you have done quite a bit of extensive work, and workshops….have you done a major role though?" He said looking over her resume, noting that she had in fact not done something really major, at least not recently.

"Um no sir, at least not as of yet…."

He nodded but didn't say anything. Truth was, this girl was very attractive, one of the prettiest woman he had seen in New York, plus she didn't seem self-centered and righteous like all the other girls. He couldn't help stare at her legs, but quickly averting his gaze before she caught him.

"Hmm….so what have you prepared for me today?" He asked now looking at her.

She felt the room start to get smaller. God, this was the moment, either sink or swim.

"I usually do On My Own….if that's okay?" She asked, even though usually they just waved their arm to let her go.

But he just stared at her. "Let's hear it then…."

She nodded and smiled once before starting the first verse.

Before she even got to the first chorus he stopped her, placing his hands up to stop her.

"Uh…I'm sorry Rachel, but this piece, I just don't see how that translates into Elphaba, I mean she is supposed to be wicked….right? Isn't that the whole point of this musical? But you aren't giving me that emotion with this song…. Right now, as harsh as this may sound, but I'm not picturing you as a lead…."

Rachel wanted to close her eyes, she hated this part, the rejection and the whole lot of it, but it came with the business….this was just one thing she really didn't want to lose though.

"I can do something else….Please….I just, I really, really want this one. I've worked really hard for it…"

He just stared at her "So has every single girl out there Rachel…." He walked out from behind his table, and walked over to her. She was shocked at how tall he was, she gulped at the extent of how she had to look up at him.

"How can you prove to me that you are good enough to be my Elphaba?"

She bit the roof of her lip, and felt just how hot her body felt at this moment. He was really close to her, and wow she couldn't help admire how hot he was. But she wasn't even sure what compelled her to do what she did next.

She got on her tip toes and kissed him full on the lips. It seemed like this caught him off guard, but he didn't move. She expected him to push her off of him, but instead she felt his hands on her back, and then through her hair, and up to her face.

His lips were really soft, and when she finally broke the kiss, it wasn't awkward like she thought it was going to be….but he just stared down at her, not even shock reading through his eyes.

Instead he just smiled at her.

"How about we finish this at my place….? Maybe you can find another song or two in there?" He asked looking down at her.

She definitely wasn't expecting that, and it seemed like he was implying sex….would he give her the part if she did in fact sleep with him? She wanted to scream no and say that she didn't do things like that. But it seemed like she didn't have it in her to say no, and next thing she knew he was giving her his address and phone number, and walking her out the door.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The whole ride she was contemplating to turn around, what was she doing? She had never in her life, not once thought about what she was about to do very soon. Sleep with someone to get the part, but it was like her body was telling her she needed to do this.

One thing stuck out in her mind though, what happened if she slept with him and he didn't end up giving her the part? That would mean she just slept with a complete stranger to get ahead but gained nothing.

She closed her eyes as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand with his address written on it, and then looked out of her car window to see that she had reached his place.

It was a pretty decent looking place, you could tell he had money. She inhaled as she felt a little nauseous from what she was about to do.

She had wanted to call Kurt and tell him everything, but she knew that if she did….well he would try and convince her otherwise, and she didn't need that pressure….at least not right now.

She knocked on the door. She even had the urge to turn around when he didn't answer the door. But before long, he opened the door…scotch in one of his hands.

His smile made her feel a little more at ease, but she still felt really nervous.

"Hi, come on in…." Finn said opening the door for her to come in.

If anyone saw this scene unfolding, they would assume Finn was a creep and was just trying to get some ass…but it wasn't like Rachel was saying no either.

She stepped in and looked at his place, it was very, very nice…and very neat….she hadn't taken him for a neat guy.

"Wow, you have a really nice place…." Rachel said, wanting to close her eyes at the comment. God she was totally being a girl right now.

He chuckled "Thanks…I think so too. Do you want something to drink? I noticed on your resume you are old enough…."

She smiled at him "Um, no that's okay….I get very loopy when I drink."

He smiled back and nodded "Okay….so come this way, to my studio." He said walking her over to a room with keyboards, drums, and even a microphone….like one of those fancy ones that real recording studios had.

"Wow…." She knew she was sounding again even more stupid, but it was really impressive.

He laughed once more "You get impressed easily…."

She smiled shyly "Sorry, I've just always wanted to try one of these…" She said pointing to the keyboard.

He looked at what she was looking at "You play?"

She shook her head "Mm no….I wish."

He nodded "Well I'll have to teach you…." He said walking behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders very gently, as if he didn't want to scare her, but she could tell it was intimate.

She felt her stomach feeling even more tight. She turned around, now facing Finn. His eyes were very intimidating.

"Look Rachel, you don't have to do anything you don't want to…." Finn said reading her mind. "I don't want you to regret something later….but I'm attracted to you, and I think we could have a great night…."

She bit her lip and nodded, but looking down. It was hard to stare at his eyes, they were just so intense.

"I want to…." She said so quietly. She was usually very shy at these types of things….being intimate with someone always made her very nervous.

That was Finn's queue. He walked closer to her, so her body was almost completely pressed up against him, putting his hand on her cheek, and pulling her chin up and kissed her.

Her body went numb, his lips were just perfect size that fit with hers. All she wanted was for this to not stop.

"Is that okay?" he asked, for a guy who was wanting sex in exchange for the lead role, he was very respectful.

She nodded, walking the last bit they had and enclosed the space. She put her hands on his hips, and pulled his shirt, she definitely needed his help to get it off of him, mainly because he was so tall. But with his help it was off in seconds.

He followed suit and pulled the dress he had off of her shoulders, completely falling off of her body. She had no bra on, so she was exposed. He leaned down and pulled the black panties off of her body. Her body tingled from his touch.

His fingers softly grazing her skin between her thighs, placing soft kisses on her stomach as his fingers had their own mind.

She closed her eyes, as he continued placing small wet kisses throughout her stomach, taking his tongue and dragging it along her midline, making her moan softly. Arching her back and making him smile in anticipation.

He stood up, and picked her up, Rachel realizing what he was doing, wrapped her legs around his waist. He held onto her till he reached the table he had at the far corner.

Placing her down gently, and quickly undoing his pants. In record speed he had everything off.

He entered her rather quickly, making her jump from how fast it was. And closed her eyes from the pain, she hadn't had sex in a long time, and every new time hurt just like the last.

He slowed down "Am I hurting you?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, and placed her arms on his shoulders for more support "No, just keep going…." She said accidentally digging her claws in his back.

He moaned loudly as the penetration became faster. He place wet kisses on her neck, and even sucked on her skin a little, not realizing how hard he was doing it. Rachel seemed to be enjoying it, placing her head a little further back so he had more room to kiss her.

It was really hard at this angle to not almost fall over, but it seemed like they both didn't care if they were angled incorrectly.

He groaned and his body became rigid as he exploded inside of her. He put a little of his body weight on top of her, but not enough to crush her.

He stayed in that position for a little bit, but felt her move a little as if she was a bit uncomfortable.

Rachel gulped, she had done it, had sex with the casting director….she just didn't want to end up regretting this.

He got off of her, and let her grab her things without staring. He too grabbed his clothes and started placing them on.

The silence overcame them, but Finn finally cleared his throat "Um so did you want something to drink…I mean non-alcoholic?"

Rachel placed her straps on and shook her head "No I'm fine….i really should probably get going though…" She said giving him a half-hearted smile.

He nodded and watched as she was about to leave "Papers are in the front….don't forget to take them with you…." He said loudly.

She didn't turn to look at him, but nodded.

"thanks for tonight…" She said, because she wasn't even sure what the hell she was supposed to say in these types of situations.

"Likewise…." He said exhaling.

She nodded and then left without another word.

When she walked over to the table he was talking about, she saw the folder she was assuming he was talking about. She opened it and her heart stopped a little.

It read 'Rachel Berry…..Elphaba.' And then behind it was the script and the schedule. The last page made her feel a little weird, it read 'Thank you, you deserved it.'

But Rachel wasn't sure if she did….she closed her eyes, and shut the folder, taking it and running out to her car.

She had done exactly what everyone always said not to do. She sold out to get the part.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She picked up her phone that night and dialed Kurt's number. She closed her eyes with every ring. Dreading telling him she got the part…he was going to be so happy for her, but she had gotten the part because she slept with him….and she didn't even really know his name.

"Hey Gowgeous….." Kurt said in his most horrible New York accent.

She laughed a little, but still closed her eyes. Feeling the room start to get warmer and warmer.

"Hey….so um I have some news…."

Kurt gasped immediately "You got the lead?!" He yelled loudly through the phone, which made Rachel pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yes….you are going to be seeing me on Broadway as Elphaba!" She said giggling, hoping she sounded convincing. She was ecstatic, she had done what she wanted to….to get the lead role, but she was still a little off about the way she got it….she knew it was her own fault, but she just really hoped it wouldn't bite her in the ass later on.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations mama! I knew you could do it! Did you kill it with your song?"

Kurt always gushed about Rachel's voice, and on one hand it was amazing and very flattering, but sometimes it felt a little exhausting.

"Thanks! And yes…I think so."

"So when do you start?"

She looked over her schedule, shuffling the papers "Um it looks like tomorrow….."

Kurt gasped once more "Oh my gosh! That's too soon! Carazy….celebratory dinner tonight?" He asked squealing once more.

She giggled "Yes come over asap!" She said before hanging up. She still couldn't believe she started tomorrow, this was going to be in fact as Kurt said crazy, with a capital C.

0o0

When Rachel arrived on set, everyone was already sitting in a circle. There was quite a bit of people, and it seemed like if anyone saw the lot, she would have seemed late…but she was 10 minutes early. She gulped at the way people were already huddled in groups.

She hated that more than anything, when everyone created their own cliques, and it left everyone else as outsiders.

She was thankful she was prepared and brought leggings and a leotard underneath. Everyone looked already pretty ready to go.

"hello…" she heard a really sweet voice come behind her. She turned and faced a really pretty blonde girl. "I'm Quinn….I'm playing Galinda." She said sticking her hand out.

Rachel smiled kindly at her "Oh, nice to meet you….I'm Rachel….I'll be Elphaba."

"Ooh so you are my enemy…or frenemy." She said laughing and making Rachel finally crack a smile. This girl seemed pretty nice, and Rachel was happy someone was at least talking to her.

"Hiya…" A really tall brown haired guy joined them, he was pretty attractive and his smile was really nice to look at.

"Oh hey Tony…" Quinn said waving her arm.

He walked over to them and waved his arm. "Hey Quinny." He said hugging her, and then looking over at the shorter girl.

"Hi…" He said smiling at her.

Rachel smiled at him "Hello…Tony?" she asked even though he was just introduced before.

"Yes…and you are?" He smiled, Wow why did he smile like that?

"Oh um I'm Rachel….I'll be playing Elphaba….and you, who do you play?"

"Oh come on, you don't know who I will be? I'm your love interest…."

Rachel just stared but as they started giggling she realized what he meant. "Oh you are playing Fiyero?"

He chuckled and nodded "Yes ma'am….the one and only." He bowed his head.

She chuckled along with him and nodded.

Before they could say anything else, someone was shouting instructions.

"If you could all please take seats on the ground, and I can introduce myself…."

Everyone turned to look at the tall guy in front of them, and did as they were told.

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek, it was the casting direction….Mr. Hudson, her mind went a little numb. He looked really good today, he dressed so professional, yet so laid back, it was really nice. Very New York style.

It was so early, and if it wasn't for him standing there in front of her, Rachel would be yawning every five seconds.

"Thank you….now I'm Finn Hudson, you all should know me by now as the casting director….but I will also be handling a lot of the preparation and the rehearsal time. So please if you have any questions, they will be directed towards me. Now I want to welcome you all to the production of Wicked…"

Everyone started to applaud.

"Oh my god he's a hunk…." Quinn whispered to Rachel.

Rachel bit her lip once more, tasting the blood that came from biting a little too hard.

So his name was Finn…..it suited him really well.

God and it seemed like his eyes went directly to her and spotted her. He did a half-smile, but quickly took it away. Was that a message? Like a 'hello' without saying it? Rachel continued to bite her lip from the annoying nerves that kept plaguing her.

"So you all will be going through some rigorous preparation….realize that this musical is a tough one, and some of you might break…I want to know that I chose the right people for this….if you feel like that's not you…I want you to stand up and walk out of my set."

Everyone stayed silent and not one person stood up….why should they? This was one in a lifetime opportunity, who would blow it by leaving now?

But what he said made her even more nervous. She just hoped she didn't crack under the pressure.

Finn just stared at everyone "Alright, let's get to work…." He said loudly.

0o0

The first 2 hours were already making Rachel want to go back to when he said about standing up and walking out….this was one of the hardest things she had to do, not just physically but emotionally. She knew it was to prepare them for the crazy hours and sleep deprivation, and exhaustion….but it still was crazy.

"No! Not like that….Rachel, come here please." Finn said loudly.

The worst part was that Finn kept yelling at her, was he doing this on purpose? Not only that, but every single time he yelled at her, some people giggled and she could see a lot of people were staring.

She walked over to where he was, he looked down at her, she could see him staring at her lips. Feeling a little intimidated "You are doing great, I just I need you to power through that one verse….do you think you can do that? I know you can do it, you are capable of so much….you look really good by the way…." He quietly whispered to her, enough only for Rachel to hear.

She gulped at the way he was staring at her, she didn't say anything but just nodded and smiled at him.

"Now pretend I said something really good….okay you got that?" He said loudly the last part.

She nodded "Yes sir…." She said now walking back to join Quinn.

"Alright from the top!" Finn said.

0o0

"Alright that's it for tonight guys….thanks for everything, now tomorrow morning come prepared with your singing voices…I don't want no crackiness or hoarsness. Got it?"

Everyone smiled and started leaving, saying their goodbyes to everyone.

Rachel started grabbing her stuff. "hey, So did you maybe want to come hang out with a bunch of us tonight?" Quinn said smiling at Rachel. "Tony and I will be there…."

Rachel smiled at her, that was so great that she was starting to make more friends, but she was so exhausted and she needed to save her energy. "I'd love to, but I think I'm going to call it a night…how about tomorrow?"

Quinn nodded "Okay….see you tomorrow girl." She said waving at her and walking away.

Rachel sighed and pulled her bag up to her shoulder, feeling a soft hand land gently on her shoulder.

"You really were amazing…."

Rachel looked over to see Finn staring back at her.

She looked around wide eyed to see if there was anyone left, but it seemed like they were the only two left.

"You scared me…" Rachel said feeling the room start to get smaller.

He smiled and cocked his head to the side "Sorry…." He continued to smile at her, what was up with these men and their smiles.

"Um….so can I….can I see you tonight?" Finn asked his voice sort of wavering.

What? He wanted to see her again? Was she just a fuck person for him to use just whenever he got horny?

"Oh…um, you want to see me again tonight? To go over some stuff, like the script?" Rachel said, hoping it had to do with work.

He licked his lip and shook his head "No…I meant….nothing to do with business." He said, but this time not smiling, he was completely serious.

What was Finn getting at?

"I don't think that's such a good idea….I mean before today I hadn't even realized what your name was…and don't you think it's unprofessional?"

Finn chuckled "Um….we kind of crossed that line yesterday."

She felt her cheeks grow hot, now she was scared he would threaten her role in order for him to get some.

She sighed, she really was exhausted, but for some reason she did want to see Finn again….she was just scared that this was going to be a continuous thing and he was just using her.

"Okay….I'll meet you at your place." She said giving him a half-hearted smile.

He nodded "See you then…." He said, putting his finger on her chin and lifting it up. God he was so sexy, which made it so hard.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Rachel arrived at his place, it was almost the same scene from that night, but this time it almost seemed more romantic….either that or she was just imagining it.

"I know you said you don't like alcohol, so I bought some sparkling cider, I thought maybe that would kind of be nice…." Finn said smiling back at her as he poured two glasses.

She just stared at him sitting at the table. Wow he had done that for her? That was really sweet of him.

"Thank you…." She said grabbing the glass from his hands.

He nodded and sat right next to her, almost too close to her, but she didn't say anything, not even when he rested his hand on her thigh.

It wasn't creepy or perverted in any way, it just proved why this was going to be really hard.

"Um Finn…oh um Mr. Hudson…." She closed her eyes, she wasn't even sure she could call him by his first name.

He laughed "Finn is fine…."

She nodded "Okay um so Finn….this thing, whatever it is….I just, I want to know that it won't affect our working relationship…." She said hoping that sounded okay.

He just stared at her but nodded, taking a small sip of his drink "I don't think it should interfere with anything….work is work, we leave all the baggage at the door. Don't you think?"

She nodded "Yes, I just….you gave me the part-"

She was cut off immediately "I gave you the part because you deserved it…." Finn said, taking the hand he had on her thigh off of her.

"But you said I wasn't good enough basically for lead…but I did get the lead role….so I just want to know that we are going to be okay…."

Finn smiled "Like I said Rachel, work is work….how about we stop talking about work though?" He said placing parts of her hair behind her ear, and softly grazing the skin on her neck, thumbing his fingers there.

Rachel gulped, feeling how dry her throat was. Immediately taking a sip of her drink.

How was she still nervous even after they had already had sex?

"You're very beautiful Rachel…." He said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her neck where he had been thumbing his fingers at.

She turned her head to face him, their faces only inches apart from each other. She just stared at him, the truth behind his eyes didn't lie.

Placing her hands on his cheeks, cupping them, and bringing his face forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

As she opened her eyes she noticed how Finn was just looking at her, there was a weird want there…making her blush.

"Maybe you should go home tonight….we don't have to do anything…." Finn said, which caught Rachel completely by surprise.

Did he not want to sleep with her?

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked, biting her lip, their faces still inches apart from each other, and Rachel hadn't even realized her hands were still cupping his cheeks.

He shook his head "No….I just realized um, I have to get stuff done….so um maybe we can pick this back up tomorrow…."

She just stared at him, what the heck just happened? But she nodded "Okay…." She wasn't even sure what else to say besides that.

So she grabbed her purse and he walked her out to her car. Saying their goodbyes.

0o0

"So how was your night?" Quinn asked smiling at her as they both stretched on the mats.

It was bright and early, and they had a lot to do today, so they didn't waste time in getting ready that morning.

Rachel was still so confused about what had happened with Finn, it was going pretty well, but she just thought maybe she should push it aside. She needed to focus only on work, and today.

"It was okay, slept pretty bad though…."

Quinn sighed "Ugh me too…oh but um…." She looked around to make sure no one was around them "Tony could not stop talking about you….it was Rachel this, and Rachel that….major crush." Quinn said giggling.

Rachel made a face "Really? I hadn't pegged him to like a girl like me…."

Quinn raised an eyebrow "A girl like you? What pretty, smart, talented…shall I go on?"

Rachel laughed "Well thanks, but no I just meant….he seems shallow….and I guess I don't know I feel like he would go for rich girls or something…."

Quinn shrugged "I don't know, but I think he really truly likes you….what do you think about him?"

Rachel shrugged as well "I don't know, I guess I never thought about it…."

Quinn stared back a little shocked "What? You mean to tell me you haven't thought about him like that? Have you seen the kid? He's gorgeous…."

Rachel sighed "I don't know…I guess I just haven't. If you like him so much, why don't you ask him out?"

Quinn laughed "I already have someone missy….he's out of state though, plus him and I go back a while ago, he's like a little brother….definitely not attracted to him like that. But he is cute….you should go for it. Trust me girl, he is really sweet."

Rachel yawned as she stretched her feet "Maybe….I don't know."

"Come on….please? For me….I know we don't know each other so well, but he's really into you…come out with us tonight…"

Rachel instantly thought about Finn, he had said he wanted to pick stuff back up tonight, so she wasn't even sure what to say….on one hand she kind of was interested in this Tony guy, but on the other….well she wasn't even sure what the hell was up with Finn.

She nodded "Okay….but if this doesn't end well….I'm blaming you."

Quinn laughed and nodded "Gotcha….I'll let him know…."

Rachel chuckled and watched as Quinn got up and walked over to where Tony and a few guys were. He smiled as she said something, and then watched as he made eye contact with her and waved at her. Putting his thumb up.

She wanted to laugh, he seemed pretty adorable and she gave him the thumbs up back.

"Alright guys! Morning….how about we start off our day with our leads this morning….Rachel, Quinn….lets go…"

Finn said finally entering. He looked over and spotted Rachel on the ground. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but he took his gaze away. He was definitely acting stranger than usual.

They ran their lines for what felt like 3 or 4 hours, she wasn't even sure….time passed so quickly.

"Okay now Rachel, how about we start you off singing with Tony…."

Rachel all of a sudden felt a little warmer. This was going to be a little weird.

Tony ran over and smiled at both of them.

"Awesome…let's kill these lyrics gorgeous." Tony said winking at her.

Finn heard that and cleared his throat "Okay so um Tony start it off…."

It was the weirdest and most uncomfortable thing to have Finn watch as Tony pretty much serenaded Rachel with his lyrics. It was really beautiful, but it was really awkward. Finn wasn't anything to Rachel, and he was her boss….but there was something about the way he was staring at Tony, almost like he was angry or something.

"Alright take 10…..coffee breaks if you need them, and be back within 10….more than that and you'll have a sit out…."

Everyone instantly ran to get something to drink or eat that took less than 5 minutes.

"Rachel, can I see you for a minute?" Finn asked.

Tony was walking with Rachel and Quinn hurried up to catch up to them. Tony stopped walking as Rachel was called over by Finn.

Rachel waved Tony and Quinn "Go on guys…"

They nodded and left Rachel.

"You needed to see me?" Rachel asked as she finally reached Finn.

"Not here…." He said and then stared at her "Over there….follow me."

She raised an eyebrow. But she did as she was told, and followed suit.

He walked over to a corner, almost like a secluded area, it was very small space and thankfully Rachel was not claustrophobic.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, but almost squealed as Finn turned around pulling her in towards him and placing a very passionate kiss on her lips. Pushing her up against the wall, which he didn't need to walk too much in order to get there, given their tiny area.

She didn't say anything else, but wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and softly moaned as he kissed her neck, and then pulled her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist making him push her harder up against the wall.

It didn't take long for him to unzip his pants and thankfully Rachel had on a skirt, and her leotard just needed to be moved to the side for easy access.

He pushed himself inside of her, and covered her mouth so she didn't moan loudly. She closed her eyes as he moved and biting his lip from himself moaning.

He kissed her neck and his hands were on her ass, helping him to better leverage her up against the wall. He came inside of her, again his body just becoming this rigid form. He couldn't move for a little bit, and it seemed like Rachel couldn't either. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist. And his hands didn't move from her ass.

"fuck…" He said very quietly. "I wanted to do that last night….I just…it got a little intense." He admitted, but there was something he wasn't saying, she wasn't sure. She knew he had been acting weird but she was glad he was being honest right now.

Finally he placed her gently down, and made sure to zip up everything and even helped her with her hair, making sure to make it not seem like nothing had been done.

"See you out there…" he said before walking out.

She could not believe she just had sex not only in a public place, but where she worked at….she couldn't help but laugh a little. That was intense.

0o0

The whole day went by really well, and it seemed like Finn was in much better spirits after that.

"Alright guys! Day 2 definitely a success….tomorrow bright and early."

Everyone said goodbye to him, and Rachel could see Finn staring at her every so often, she knew he wanted to talk to her.

Tony reached her before Finn did. "Hey…so tonight? Quinn said you were down with hanging out?"

Rachel just stared up at him, but nodded "Oh yes…I am. I just…." She looked over at Finn, should she tell him? Did she really owe it to him though?

Quinn walked up to them. And finally Finn started walking towards them.

"Hey Mr. H….that was a great rehearsal." Tony piped up.

Finn smiled at him, and then looked over at Rachel, "You guys did great…." But he still stared at Rachel.

Rachel felt her cheeks blush, god he had this overwhelming power to make her feel like a little teen girl again.

"Thanks…." Rachel said quietly.

"So we better go…." Tony said looking over at Rachel.

Finn just stared at Tony "Oh you guys going out?"

Rachel couldn't look at Finn, this was just too awkward.

"Yup….date night tonight."

"I'm the third wheel….but I'll make sure to get out of your way…if you want to slip away and kiss or something frisky." Quinn and Tony laughed, Rachel just half-chuckled, feeling the room cave in on her.

Finn didn't laugh, and stared at them. "Oh that sounds like fun…so um, you two dating?"

Rachel could hear the annoyance in his voice, why did he seem really annoyed?

"No…" Rachel said but looked at Tony "We are going on a date, but we aren't dating…."

Tony shrugged "Not yet at least….lets go…" Tony said walking with Quinn and looking back at Rachel.

"Rach you coming?" Quinn asked.

Finn just stared at her "Are you going?" he asked very quietly.

Rachel nodded over at them, but also nodding towards him. "I'll meet you guys outside, forgot my other bag…" Rachel said waving them away.

As they finally exited and they were the only two, Rachel finally turned to look at him.

"Yes…he wants to go out…so I thought why not?"

Finn seemed unimpressed, he pursed his lips "Have fun…." He said before walking away, he seemed really mad. Rachel closed her eyes, what was going on?

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel hadn't enjoyed her night, everything that she thought about revolved around what had gone down with Finn. He was mad at her, or at least she thought so, but why?

"I think I'm going to head home…." Rachel said sighing, pushing her hair out of her way.

"Oh why? Come one, we were having so much fun." Tony said smiling at her, and holding her hand, tugging on it.

"Yeah come on Rach….you can't leave, I mean we are just getting started." Quinn said giggling.

Rachel just stared at the two faces staring back at her. She shook her head "Sorry guys, I really am exhausted, and I think I need to call it a night. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." She said pulling her hand away from Tony's grasp.

Quinn did a little pouty face, but Tony stood up following Rachel towards the door of the lounge bar. "You didn't even drink…." Tony said looking at her with this weird sad expression, he seemed genuinely bummed that she wasn't staying any longer.

They didn't really get to talk much tonight, and it made her realize that she couldn't really see herself dating him. He was sweet, and funny…but other than that, not much going for her with him.

"I know, I just really….I really am tired, plus I don't want to drink the night before I have to work. I don't want to lag on my work."

He nodded "Well I had fun….sorry it wasn't everything you expected or anything like that, maybe another time we can go out for some coffee or something fun. And maybe without Quinn."

Rachel laughed "I actually like having her with us, it was a fun night." She said placing her hand gently on his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow Tony." She said giving him a warm smile and waving to him.

She arrived home, and her mind was still on Finn. It was just really weird, she couldn't get her mind off of him, and all she wanted to do was call him. She definitely couldn't do that….could she? She groaned as she decided to call it a night, before she drove herself insane.

0o0

When Rachel arrived the following morning Finn was already there, he was sitting in the corner table, it seemed like reading some papers he had in his hand.

Everyone was seated and talking amongst themselves. She quickly ran over to Quinn. "Hey…" She said whispering quietly to her.

Quinn smiled "Hey girl…"

"So how was the rest of your night?" Rachel asked, but glancing over at Finn every so often.

Quinn smiled "It was alright, drank a little too much, but luckily not enough to have a bad hangover….I'm just exhausted. How about you? We were bummed you left."

Rachel smiled "Sorry, I just I was s tired."

Quinn smiled "Oh so I heard Finn's not in a good mood today, so I'm kind of nervous."

Rachel stared at her, he wasn't in a good mood? She wondered if it had anything to do with what had gone down yesterday. She so badly wanted to talk to him.

"Everyone, please quiet down….we have a long day ahead of us, and if you have any issues please save it and shut up."

Everyone stared a little shocked at not only how he was speaking to them, at how different was than before, but also the fact that he spoke really loudly and so randomly, it was weird.

"Now let's take it from Galinda….you are singing lead today." He said looking over at Quinn.

Rachel eyed Finn, what was he doing? She had to practice with Tony today….they needed to nail their scene down today, he had even said that they were going to do that today. Everyone whispered quietly to the person next to them.

"Did I not just say to stop talking?" Finn said loudly.

Instantly the room went silent.

"Good now….Quinn, please start us off."

Quinn stared at Rachel but did as she was told and went over to the middle to start singing.

"Um I thought Rachel and I were supposed to sing today."

Finn groaned "I don't want to hear from you right now! What I say goes, is that not something you can understand?"

Rachel just stared a little shocked at his behavior and a little uncomfortable watching the scene unfold.

It seemed like Tony didn't like what he was hearing either "Whoa someone didn't take their Wheaties today…" he said very quietly, but enough for Finn to hear.

"What did you say? Do you really want to be THAT guy today?"

Tony gulped, he seemed intimidated by Finn.

"Finn….I'm sure he didn't mean It that way." Rachel said hoping to alleviate the situation. But her eyes went wide when she realized the mistake she just made. She called him by his first name.

Everyone started whispering and she even heard a few snickers.

"The name is Mr. Hudson, Rachel…and I'm the teacher here…is that understood?"

She just stared at him. He seemed so angry "Yes sir….I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"Well you aren't!" Finn yelled, making Rachel flinch.

Finn closed his eyes "Quinn start….now." he said staring at her. He turned to face Rachel and Tony, "I will see you two after." He said pointing to them both. And making everyone's eyes look at both of them.

Quinn looked at both of them, with wide eyes and immediately started singing. She definitely didn't need telling twice.

0o0

The whole rehearsal seriously was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever experienced, the whole time she was dreading having to talk to Finn afterwards, and people were staring at her and Tony.

She wasn't even able to do her part with Tony, because Finn had made other people do their thing. What the hell was he getting at?

Thankfully the hours passed quickly, but now she had to go talk to Finn.

"I'm nervous." Tony said rather quickly, and Rachel stared up at him. Truth was she was too, but for many more reasons than he was.

She touched his arm softly. "Me too…" She quickly said before knocking on Finn's door.

"Come in." Finn's voice came through the door.

Rachel peeked her head in.

"Sit, both of you." He said looking over at the couch.

Both of them did as they were told.

Finn was looking down at something in his hand and when they finally sat down, he looked up at them.

"I'm really going to make this simple. Two things I wanted to talk to both of you about."

Rachel bit her lip, and she noticed how Tony's leg was moving up and down.

"Number one, I don't want to ever have either one of you speak up in class like that…is that clear? Unless it has something to do with work…I don't want to hear it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Rachel said instantly, not wanting to agitate him.

"Crystal…." Tony said, not trying to sound rude, but it seemed like Finn was again not impressed by this.

He cleared his throat, ignoring Tony and continuing "Secondly, I am only going to say this once….I don't want you two dating. Is that clear?"

Tony furrowed his brow, and Rachel stared shocked.

"What? How does that make sense? You can't do that!" Tony said almost yelling.

Rachel didn't say anything, how could she? She knew the reason he was doing this.

"Yes I can, and I just did. Do you want to keep your job Mr. Westwood?"

Tony was completely silent.

"Yes. But…"

"No, like I said I am not going to repeat myself, that is final. You two are to only have a professional relationship. And if I see you two dating on the down low…well let's just say the only place you'll be performing on, well there definitely won't be a stage involved."

Rachel looked down at her lap. "We understand…." Rachel said quietly.

Tony stared at her in shock, but held his tongue.

"is that all you wanted to talk to us about?"

Finn nodded "Yes….You can leave my office."

Tony didn't even hesitate but left, storming out, huffing as he went.

Rachel didn't even stare up at Finn, she too got up to leave, but his hand placed gently on her stomach stopped her.

"I'm sorry…." Finn's voice was different, the tone was apologetic.

Rachel shrugged, still not looking at Finn, she turned and finally looked him in the eye. "Why did you just do that?" anger rising in her voice.

He just stared at her "I don't want anything to interfere with this production."

Rachel rolled her eyes "Bullshit. You just want something else to have power over me!" She said not too loud so no one could hear.

Finn sighed "That's not true Rachel, you don't know what you are talking about…"

"Oh no? Then why do that? Why yell at me like you did before? You are being a jackass."

Finn continued staring at her, not even blinking. "I'm sorry…" He said once more.

His hand still resting on her stomach, but now his hand was caressing her. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She just closed her eyes, god it was so easy to just let him kiss her like this, and make it all okay.

He continued to kiss her shoulder, but pulled her in, so she was facing him completely. He leaned in, his face almost inches from her face.

"Can I?" He asked, making sure it was okay.

She bit her lip, but didn't hesitate to say yes.

He leaned in even more and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her hands instinctively went to the back of his neck and through his hair.

His hands went down to her sides. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk." He said parting and kissing her lips again.

The knock on the door separated them so quickly.

He cleared his throat and made sure to smooth himself out, looking over at Rachel and seeing her eyes were wide and she too was making sure everything was good.

"Mr. Hudson, I need to talk to you about my costume." Denise, the annoying little red-haired girl who was playing Sarima.

"Yes come on in…." when she entered, she noticed Rachel opposite of Finn.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." She said, but stared at Rachel with this nasty look.

Rachel wanted to roll her eyes, but decided to just leave.

"Thanks for the talk, I'll definitely work on my tone range….see you tomorrow." She said before walking out, she noticed he stared at her till she left.

She sighed….god this was just not going as planned.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She had arrived the next morning to find the set very chaotic. There were people running around here and there, and she had to keep moving out of people's way. She noticed Quinn and ran up to her.

"What the hell's going on?" Rachel asked, trying to spot Finn, but he seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, shrugging "Not 100% sure, I came in this morning and half of this set up was not here. I heard it's the big bosses bringing in the rest of the stuff."

"You heard right, it's the producers and assistants. Taking over as you can see." Tony said pointing towards all the chaos.

Rachel looked over at Tony, but he wasn't even staring at her. He seemed to be fine, but he also seemed to be put off. She was assuming it was because she agreed so easily with Finn. But she wasn't even sure what was going on with Finn.

"Hey…" Rachel said hoping it would ease the conversation, he smiled awkwardly. "Hi…" he said before sighing "I hope they are nicer than Mr. H…."

Rachel bit her lip "Is he still going to be around?"

"Of course, you didn't know that Mr. H is also the son of that big shot producer that owns this whole production?"

Rachel was definitely not aware of that, she barely knew Finn, but that kind of made her realize why he was here for the past few days without anyone helping him out.

"That makes sense…" Rachel said staring again at the crazy scene going on around them.

"What does?" Quinn asked, biting the pen she had in her hand.

"Why Finn would be here by himself all those days, and no one else was in sight…"

Both of them stared at Rachel, she didn't realize her mistake, but when she did and looking at how they were staring at her, she wanted to shove her foot in her mouth.

"I guess so…" Tony said shrugging, completely ignoring her comment.

Rachel noticed ugly nosed Denise, she was giving Rachel the 'stank' look. What the hell was her problem?

Rachel took her gaze away, and noticed someone else; Finn…he was standing with another really tall guy, with gray hair and a really expensive suit. He was probably the big shot producer that Tony was talking about. He kind of looked like Finn, but he seemed to be yelling at Finn…or at least arguing with him.

"So I think he might be in trouble." Tony said with a clearly visible smirk on his face.

Rachel continued staring at Finn. "Why do you say so?" Even though she figured he meant what she saw as well.

"Look at the way his head is bowed….guess daddy Warbucks isn't too happy with him."

Rachel sighed "We shouldn't stare…" Rachel said, even though she too was staring at the scene.

"Come on, let's stretch." She said, grabbing Quinn by the hand and walking over to where the other people were that were already stretching.

Tony followed suit, and sat next to Rachel.

"I can't believe he told us what he did." Tony said whispering to Rachel.

She wanted to ignore him, but she just stared at him.

"Maybe he had a point, don't you think if something bad were to happen it would ruin the show?"

Tony shook his head "No, because what bad stuff could happen? He had no right…."

Rachel shushed him as she noticed Finn and the expensive suit headed their way.

"Everyone listen up please." Finn said loudly.

Everyone turned their attention to him, but stared at the other guy.

"I want to introduce a very important man. The man in charge, the one who is cutting all your checks, and making all this possible." Finn said pointing at the newly furnished set. "Mr. Ralph Hudson, aka my dad." He said putting his arm out to introduce him.

Everyone clapped and smiled at him, they definitely had to put on a show for this man.

Ralph just smiled, but it also looked like he had on a grimace, it was a really weird look.

"Thank you son, I came today to not only introduce myself, but I also wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly." He said, and then looked over at Finn.

If Rachel didn't know any better, he was basically saying he was babysitting Finn.

"Now when I'm not here, Finn is in charge…as well as Mr. Foncesca, that is that gentleman over there on the phone." He said pointing towards another guy that was much shorter, stumpy looking, but he was also wearing another expensive suit.

"I've gone through all the resumes, pictures, and audition tapes. Now the only one I'm missing is Miss…." He looked down at his papers. "Berry."

Finn looked down almost instantly, almost as if he was uncomfortable. Rachel could feel her heart beat really fast. There was a reason there had been no tape, but there must have been a tape in the very beginning, where Finn had said she wasn't lead material. What had Finn done with it? It clearly stated on their liability form that they would be recorded for future use.

"Rachel Berry, can you please stand?"

Rachel felt everyone's eyes dart towards her, and her cheeks were warm instantly. This was how it was all going to end….she wasn't going to end up even getting to be in this role. God how could she be so stupid?

Rachel stood up, folding her skirt down and staring at Ralph.

"Very beautiful, definitely too pretty f or Elphaba….can I hear you sing?"

She felt even hotter than before, and Finn was still not even looking at her, it seemed like he was trying to look everywhere but at her.

"Now?" Rachel asked, gathering a few snickers. It was pretty clear that he wanted to hear her now, but it caught her off guard.

But he just chuckled, he seemed kind enough. "Yes ma'am. I need to know that my son chose correctly for each part. I can't very well have an actor on my show that I'm not aware of her talents. So please, sing something."

Rachel hated being put on the spot, it wasn't that she had stage fright, she always felt at home on stage….it was the pressure that got to her.

She nodded, feeling a little sick to her stomach.

She sang a few verses of On My Own, not really knowing what else to sing. She wasn't even sure if he was liking her or not, his facial expression was not reading anything. That made her worried.

He put his hand up to stop her "Great, thank you for doing that. Now can I talk to you in private my dear?"

Rachel nodded, god this was it….she was done.

She didn't need to turn around to know that everyone was staring at them.

He sat down at the corner of his desk. "Do you want to sit?"

Rachel shook her head, if he was going to fire her, than she wanted to be standing. "No thank you." She said as politely as she could.

"Now I wanted to commend you on that voice. My god, it is just…what is the word I am trying to use…impeccable. You sing like all the angels would want to sound like."

Rachel felt her cheeks flush from the compliments. So he liked her?

"But…" He said, making her heart stop.

"I don't know if you have what it takes sweetheart."

She wanted to cry, but she had thankfully developed a thick skin during all her years of doing Broadway, and the rejections that came with a lot of them.

"Now, Finn can't stop talking about you. My son said you were truly his best performer, dedicated, and amazing. I do see that potential in you, but my son sometimes can be a bit…how shall I say? Um he sometimes doesn't always make the best decisions."

Rachel looked down, ouch. This was his way of saying he didn't want her without saying it. And wow Finn had said all of that?

"But I can see why he would say that about you….and I think with you, if I don't say so myself Miss Berry. You are a very bright girl, so I don't think this decision of his was a bad one."

Rachel lifted her head, and just stared at him in shock.

"So you are not firing me?" her mouth was saying this before she could stop herself.

He just chuckled, and smiled at her "No my dear. I am most certainly not. How about we go out there and stop freaking everyone out?"

Rachel laughed for the first time. She nodded and followed him out.

Finn was still staring at the door, and turned his attention away as soon as the door swung open.

Everyone had continued stretching and talking, but now had their eyes back towards where Rachel stood alongside Ralph.

"Well everyone, what are you waiting for? Let's get to work!" Ralph said clapping his hand.

Finn looked like he wanted to ask his dad what had gone down with him and Rachel, but it seemed like he hesitated.

Rachel gave him a warm smile, she definitely had to thank him for those kind words.

0o0

This rehearsal had definitely been so much better than the last few, everyone was calmer than normal, and now they had a full staff….which definitely made it easier. But it also put that much more pressure on getting things perfect.

Quinn wiped her brow, as they walked to get their things. "Wow, I've never burnt that much energy in one rehearsal set. That was a crazy one." She said laughing, and pulling Rachel by the arm. Rachel chuckled along with her.

Rachel noticed Finn standing over at the corner with ugly nosed Denise. God that girl was really getting on her nerves, and Rachel noticed the way she touched Finn's arm, for some odd reason it boiled Rachel's blood.

"So I heard what happened with you and Finn." Quinn said making Rachel turn her attention away from Finn, and staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Trying and hoping she didn't sound too panicky.

"Yeah, you know that he banned you and Tony from seeing each other. That's so crazy." Quinn said, continuing to wipe at her head with the small towel she had in her hand.

Rachel did a small stifled laugh "Oh yeah, well I mean…I guess I understand where Finn is coming from."

Quinn raised an eyebrow "What? Oh come on! Rach, he is being so unfair to you two. What you guys do on your own time has nothing to do with work, unless you make it bother you."

Rachel shrugged "Let's just drop this okay?" She wasn't sure why but it bothered her to talk about this. Plus it was uncomfortable, mostly because she was lying to Quinn, and she liked to think they became pretty good friends.

Quinn sighed "Ookay, I'm just saying I don't think you should let that stop you."

Rachel chuckled "You are too crazy girl, if we did date on the side, we'd get our asses handed to us….he would fire us."

Quinn pursed her lips "Well that wouldn't stop me….or maybe it would." They both laughed at her joke.

"You like him don't you?" Quinn asked, making Rachel stop laughing.

"What? Who?"

"Finn silly." Quinn looked completely dead serious.

Rachel just stared at her. "No! I mean….okay, do I think he is good looking? Yes! Would I date him if he wasn't my casting director/producer? Yes! But that's besides the point." Rachel had even caught herself off guard. She hadn't expected herself to even say that.

Quinn raised an eyebrow "Oh my god! I was totally kidding, but you do?!"

Rachel shoved her softly, making both of them start laughing.

They grabbed their bags, but Rachel really wanted to see Finn, she definitely needed to speak to him about everything.

"Hey you go, I'm going to fix my hair. Sweating does not help it stay in place." She said lying through her teeth.

Quinn nodded "Okay, see you later." She waved her arm and walked away.

0o0

Thankfully everyone had almost been done clearing out, except it looked like Denise was still around Finn. What the heck? This girl was like attached to the hip to him or something. And it really bothered Rachel.

Finn noticed Rachel and said his goodbye instantly to Denise. He nodded his head discreetly towards his office, making sure no one spotted his gesture to Rachel.

She slipped away, hoping no one saw what she was doing and quickly entered his office.

She closed the door, but had no time to react. He pinned her up against the door, kissing her, and running his hands through her sides, softly cupping her breasts.

She giggled as he stopped kissing her.

"Sorry…" He apologized. Hoping he wasn't being too aggressive.

Rachel shrugged, playing with the hem of his shirt. "That's okay…you don't see me complaining."

He chuckled "God I missed you like crazy…" he admitted, but it seemed like he wasn't sure if he could say that, and gulped. Staring at the ground, almost like a puppy.

"Finn." Rachel said cupping his cheeks and making him look at her in the face. "What's going on?" She needed to know his intentions. And what truly was going on with him.

Finn furrowed his brow. His hands still at her sides, pulling her so her body was pressed up against his. He felt bad because she had to crane her neck to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes "Don't play stupid with me, please. I mean what you told your dad about me…and don't say you have no idea what I am talking about. Or how about how jealous you were with Tony, I'm not stupid, I know when a guy is jealous. Or the fact that you banned Tony and I from seeing each other, or the way….the way you keep staring at me. Like you are doing right now…" She said while biting her lip.

Finn cleared his throat, and let her go, he started pacing the room. If this wasn't a sort of serious matter she would start laughing at the adorable way he moved about.

"You are making too big a deal out of all of this Rach…."

She sighed "No I'm not….and please don't push away what I am telling you. Fine, do you want me to admit that I like you? Because yes I do!" She almost shouted, forgetting where they were. Her eyes were wide, her hand instantly went to her mouth. She hadn't even realized that she said that, and it seemed like Finn was taken back by this too.

"You do?" he asked, staring at her.

She groaned "God why do I feel like I'm back in school? Yes…okay, yes I do. But I am so confused by your intentions, and honestly have no idea how you are feeling, you are just so hard to read Finn."

He stared at her, but this time walked over to where she stood, where he had left her.

Putting his hands back where they were, and pulling her in once more. Leaning in and kissing her. "I most definitely do like you Rachel. What, you thought it was just sex for me? At first, yes it was….but the more I got to know you, and the more I started to actually see you for you. I definitely like you more than just what we are."

She bit her lip once more, almost now out of habit. "So why make It so hard and complicated?" She asked placing her hands on his chest.

He shrugged "I don't know, you know how guys are when they like a girl…they do stupid crap, and you were right….I was insanely jealous. It just sort of took me by surprise, and I hadn't expected to feel that way about you….but I just didn't want to see you with anyone but me."

Rachel chuckled "You're adorable….well what about you?"

He stared at her a bit confused "What do you mean?"

"Denise…." Rachel said looking down and away from his eyes.

"What? Oh you mean the girl who plays Sarima?"

Rachel wanted to roll her eyes. "Yes, she always seems to be so into you, and she always is at your beck and call."

He laughed and shook his head "She had a few questions about her costume, and my god she is truly annoying…you have nothing to worry about…but um, now who is jealous?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head. Playfully punching him in the arm.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"My dad really took fond of you…." He said caressing her hair softly.

"Mm really? I thought he was going to hate me….I was so scared when he mentioned the whole tape thing."

He shrugged "I totally made a false story about how I misplaced it, and that I forgot to place a new one when you did sing. I was the one who suggested you sing to him. Sorry about that though, I didn't think he would put you on the spot like that. It was the only thing I could think of, for him not to look further into it."

She smiled and nodded "Makes sense….I was sooo nervous."

He chuckled "I thought you held your own. My dads a very intimidating man. I thought you did great."

She chuckled and smiled "Thanks…." But the knock on the door once again separated them rather quickly.

"Come in…" Finn said giving her an annoyed expression, making Rachel want to laugh.

He wanted to groan when he saw who it was, and instantly saw Rachel's reaction. It was Denise, yet again.

Rachel saw the way Denise reacted to seeing Rachel in the office yet again. She gave both of them a really weird look.

"I better go…" Rachel said, looking at Finn and as she passed Denise she saw the way Denise gave her the dirtiest look.

When Rachel was behind her, Rachel raised an eyebrow to Finn.

"See you tomorrow." Finn said watching as Rachel exited the room.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel pondered what had happened that previous night. They had admitted their feelings for each other…but they didn't really go into detail with what was going to happen between the two. She hated not knowing what was going to happen, that was the worst part. The suspense of it all.

It was great it was now all in the open, but it was now more chance of getting hurt. He knew her true feelings, and she knew his. She sighed as she finally arrived on set.

It seemed like the chaos from yesterday subsided, and there were a few people scattered, but it was definitely less crazy than yesterday.

"Did you hear the news?" Quinn said very quietly to Rachel, as she reached her side.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn's worried expression. "What? No…I just got here." Rachel said now starting to get worried herself.

"Someone slept with Mr. H to get the part….." Tony said reaching the two girls.

Rachel's eyes went wide, and she had to hurry and pretend to not have the reaction she just had. "Oh…um, how do they know that?" Rachel asked, hoping it wasn't too suspicious.

Tony shrugged "All I know, is it's just a rumor flying about….well Denise, the girl playing Sarima….she told Mr. Hudson senior that his son, well that she heard some stuff and thinks Mr. H slept with someone from the cast….to get the role." He said raising an eyebrow.

Rachel's heart felt like it was about to explode all over her chest, and her stomach was doing these odd turns, she definitely felt like throwing up.

She knew she had a bad feeling about today, but she didn't expect it to be this sort of bad. What was Finn saying to his dad? Or how the hell was he going to get out of it? They were both to blame, so if he went down…well she would too.

"But those are just rumors, we can't believe everything some stupid girl said!" Quinn said almost in a shout.

Rachel and Tony turned to stare at Quinn's face. She looked about ready to cry.

Tony chuckled "Uh are you okay there Quinny?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"What the heck is her problem?" Tony said staring down at Rachel.

But Rachel was just as puzzled as he was. That seemed a bit suspicious to Rachel, was there something that had gone down with Quinn and Finn? Her stomach turned once more.

"Mr. H has been in that office with his dad for the past hour, they haven't come out…." Tony said back to whispering.

Rachel stared up at him, "Let's just drop it, and go back to working….all this drama, it's unnecessary and it seemed like Quinn was pretty upset about it, how about we just focus on working."

Tony shrugged "Fine with me, but it's all so juicy, can you believe the nerve of some girl to just sleep with him to get a freaking part? How lame!" Tony said while walking over to the mats to stretch.

Rachel's heart pounded even more 'how lame!', he could put it that way….but she cared for Finn, so maybe it wasn't so lame.

She had to know what was going on, and what the hell was up with Quinn…and on top of that if Denise really overheard or saw whatever she thought she did, well was she talking about Rachel? Rachel closed her eyes as she thought about Finn with anyone else.

She decided best to talk to Quinn first.

0o0

Rachel found Quinn sitting outside the steps of the building, she was apparently smoking which Rachel hadn't even known she did. She never once smoked when they went out. Rachel just shrugged.

"hey…" Rachel said, not really even sure how to open up.

Quinn turned to stare at Rachel, her eyes were puffy, she was definitely crying…and smoking.

"I didn't know you smoked." Rachel said, stating the obvious and pointing to the cigarette.

Quinn shrugged "I usually don't, only when I'm stressed out…."

Rachel wanted again to close her eyes, this was it….Quinn was going to tell her she slept with Finn to get the part. Did he do this with everyone?

"What's going on? Why'd you storm off earlier?...Is there something going on with you and Finn?" Rachel felt bad for throwing all these questions at her, but she needed to know.

Quinn wiped her eyes off and watched as Rachel sat down next to her.

"No, there isn't anything going on between him and me…."

Rachel furrowed her brow "Kind of hard to believe when you are crying like that…."

Quinn scoffed "Yeah I know, I know it looks bad….I just, I have worked so hard to get this part, and it's probably going to be over."

Rachel continued staring at her, yup her instincts were right. God her stomach was really not helping her either.

"Why do you say that?"

Quinn closed her eyes "I didn't sleep with him if that is what you are asking…."

Rachel's heart slowed down, she wanted to exhale but she knew it would look a little odd. So she just nodded for her to go on.

"But we kissed…."

Now her heart felt like it was in 10 different pieces, and they were all crushed. How did this feel even worse? Maybe because of the fact that he probably had wanted to sleep with Quinn and in order for her to get the part, and they kissed….maybe she backed out. Rachel now wanted to cry.

"He kissed you, or you kissed him?"

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, staring at her a bit funny.

"What does that matter Rach?"

Rachel gulped, feeling her breakfast now storming to the top.

"It doesn't, but I just figured that would maybe help with the story…" wanting to shoot herself for thinking up the lamest excuse.

Quinn seemed to not care and nodded "I kissed him…."

Rachel felt a tad better, but still felt like throwing up. "And what happened?"

Quinn shook her head "Nothing, he pushed me off and said that we couldn't do that…he said that he didn't do that with his students, and that it was not professional, but when I went to talk to him about it the other day, well that girl….the one that Tony mentioned, she was there…."

Quinn wiped her nose and sniffled "I think she may have overheard my conversation with Finn."

Rachel just stared, everything took her by surprise, so Finn had said no. So why did he say yes to Rachel? That was all flattering, but it didn't make sense. She definitely needed to speak with Finn.

"What was the conversation about?"

Quinn shrugged "Nothing really big, but I did say stuff about the kiss and the fact that I wasn't completely happy."

Rachel nodded "Well look Quinn, maybe she didn't over hear you, maybe you are just overthinking everything. For all we know…this could be a rumor, let's just go back inside and do our work…okay?"

Rachel said hoping that sounded convincing, because she too was as scared as Quinn was. She definitely couldn't show it though.

Quinn nodded, and took Rachel's hand, walking back inside.

0o0

She hadn't seen Finn throughout the whole day, they worked with one of the choreographers today, and ran a few lines with Mr. Foncesca watching them.

This was the worst day, she felt horrible and not only that but she kept shooting glances at Denise, wanting to see if she would look at her in a disgusted way or something to prove that it was Rachel she was talking about. But not once did Denise look at her, it was weird….maybe she was talking about Quinn.

The day had came to a close, and Quinn still looked super pale. "Did you want to get some food?" Rachel asked Quinn, hoping to get her mind off of everything, but she also needed to talk to Finn, so part of her was hoping Quinn said no.

Quinn shook her head "No, thank you honey…but I really just want to go sleep this day off."

Rachel nodded and watched her leave, she saw Denise walk out too, so she decided to see if Finn was around.

She knocked on his office door, but no answer. She was about to turn to leave when the door swung open.

Ralph was staring back at Rachel, and left enough space for her to see Finn in the background. His head was down and he looked as sick as Rachel and Quinn did.

This was the most awkward experience she ever had. Ralph was just staring at Rachel, almost like transfixed.

"Can I help you miss Berry?"

Rachel gulped, feeling the pressure.

"I actually wanted to ask Finn a few questions about rehearsal today…."

Ralph just continued to stare at her, he had on that weird grimace on his face. Making him look very unattractive.

"I can leave though, it can wait for tomorrow…."

Ralph shook his head "Nonsense, my dear. Come on in….I actually wanted to ask you a few questions. If that's alright?"

Rachel's stomach felt like an alien was about to burst through it.

She looked over at Finn, his head now raised, and his attention completely on Rachel.

Rachel nodded "Of course. What is it?" She asked, wanting to get this over with.

"I am not sure if you have heard, but there is a nasty rumor going on about my son. I'm assuming you have, because your face reads it all…."

Rachel wanted to look down, or away from the two faces that were staring deep into her.

She nodded "Yes sir, I have heard…." But she was mostly directing this to Finn.

Finn looked down once more.

"My son's stupid actions have caused a riot, now he hasn't opened up about who that girl is….but it's my mission to find out who it is, and personally fire them."

Rachel thankfully didn't blink or flinch when he said that, but her whole body felt like shivering.

Rachel nodded "That's understandable….what did you want to ask me?"

"Will you be on the lookout for who it could be? Since my son isn't talking, I want someone out there with their eyes and ears peeled. Miss Satchel didn't say who it was, but I don't really trust her….something about her eyes….I'm not even sure if it's real or not, but since my son won't talk about it. I thought you could be my eyes and ears."

Rachel wanted to scoff, was he really asking her to do that? Did he really expect her to do that?

But she found herself nodding.

"Great, you are wonderful my dear….now I'm off, I've been here harassing my son long enough. I will see you tomorrow young lady, hopefully with information….you." he said pointing to Finn "you will be seeing me later, and if word of this gets out to the public, even before the show starts…oh you will definitely not hear the last of it, is that clear?"

"Yes sir…" Finn said not even looking up at him.

Ralph left, and Rachel shook her head, pacing the room. Finn watched her as she walked back and forth.

Was Finn's dad really that naïve, he didn't even ask Rachel if it was her….which was a good thing, maybe he trusted her, but it was just all so crazy.

"This is freaking crazy!" Rachel said staring at Finn, finally stopping in her spot.

Finn just stared at her, his cheeks flushed, and he looked almost embarrassed.

"what you aren't going to say anything? How about what the fuck happened with you and Quinn?" Rachel said staring at him, crossing her arms.

Finn's eyes went wide "Whoa, Rachel….that was a while ago, even before you and I….you can't get mad at me…are you referring to the kiss? She kissed me, I didn't even kiss her back!"

Rachel just scoffed, even though she knew that was exactly what had happened, because why would Quinn lie? She didn't even know Rachel had feelings for Finn.

"That isn't the point! Why didn't you tell me?"

Finn sighed "Because it's not important….I think we have other things to worry about. Denise isn't saying much because she wants to have power over us, but she apparently says she will talk if she doesn't get the quality treatment she deserves."

Rachel closed her eyes "God this is so messed up…."

He walked over to her "I know…but look, we just have to lay low. It'll be okay."

Rachel just shook her head "No! Finn this is not going to be okay, if he finds out about us….we are dead. I'll be fired, you heard him! It's not a joke." Her eyes were teary "I think this was a mistake…."

Finn stared at her shocked at what he was hearing, he put his hands on her waist, but Rachel moved out of his grasp. "Rach…whoa…please don't do this."

Rachel shook her head "I'm sorry….I have to go." She said before running out.

Finn stood shocked, what had just happened?

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rachel hadn't spoken to Finn since she stormed out of his office, and that was 2 days ago. Every time she saw him he was extra busy with other things….it seemed like he wanted to occupy his time with other things, she wasn't sure if it was to not look at Rachel, or if it was to try and turn the attention from his new rumor to getting the production back on track.

Either way Rachel felt horrible. She had wanted to say she was sorry and that it was all a huge misunderstanding, she wanted to just say it was all okay. But every time she looked at Quinn, or at Denise, her stomach did this weird little twist…and it made her realize that there was a reason she called it quits.

But god how she missed him….everything in her body ached, it was like a part of her was just not right, and she knew it was not being with Finn. Why did she have to be so torn?

Every so often she would catch Finn looking at her, and she would try to hide the fact that she knew he was, but their eyes locked, and held on for dear life. The only thing that made her turn her eyes in another direction was the obvious….it definitely would look suspicious.

God why did Rachel have to fall in love with Finn? Why did she have to be so stupid? And why did he have to be so damn cute? She wanted to groan loudly, while she did an arabesque, as Tony grabbed her slowly lifting her up.

She couldn't help but stare at Finn, and it seemed like he couldn't either. All she really wanted to do was just go up to him and kiss him….she realized that maybe everything happened for a reason. Finn was more important than anything in her life right now.

"Good, now Tony keep her there….and lift!" Mason one of the choreographers said loudly.

Rachel wasn't paying attention and didn't do the lift properly, making Tony drop her.

Rachel hit the ground so hard, that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the sound that had just bounced off the walls.

Finn was right next to Rachel before she could even register what had happened.

She felt dizzy, and her head was throbbing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Finn said pushing Tony slightly on the chest.

"Whoa! I didn't mean it! She didn't lift properly…" Tony said, scrunching up his nose, and looking at Finn but bending down to then look at Rachel.

Everyone stared at Finn, he wanted to shoot himself, he kept forgetting where he was. Quinn and Denise especially were giving him the weirdest looks. Denise was more giving him a stupid smirk than anything.

"Rach….I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Tony said placing his arms on her shoulder.

Rachel grabbed her head and nodded "Finn…." Rachel whispered, but nothing else came out as she felt even more dizzy. As the two guys helped her up, she had to hold onto Finn in order to not fall in place.

"No she isn't okay….let's get her to my office now…" Finn said and everyone watched as they took her to Finn's office.

"I got it from here….you can go now." Finn said shooing Tony away as he gently placed Rachel on the couch.

Rachel groaned softly, and looked at Finn, he didn't say anything…it was almost awkward, but thankfully wasn't.

"I'm sorry…." Rachel's soft voice piped up.

Finn stared back at her, as he opened up his first aid kit. He wasn't even sure how to even respond. He was crushed when she told him she didn't want to be with him no longer…not even giving them a chance. But he understood where she was coming from.

"I guess you did what you had to….although I don't agree with it, maybe you were right…." Finn said lying.

Rachel gulped, her head was still throbbing but it didn't bother her as much as this did.

"You agree with me?" her voice still soft.

He looked down, grabbing aspirin and shrugging.

"I'm not sure….I feel like that's what I should say."

Rachel closed her eyes "What if I said I was wrong?"

He didn't even look at her, why was she toying with his emotions?

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that because you bumped your head and possibly have a concussion?" Finn said sarcastically.

Rachel sat up, even through Finn's protest to lay still. She reached for his hand.

"Do you care for me?"

He continued to stare at her "More than you will know…."

Rachel bit her lip "Than there is only one thing that we need to do…."

Finn stared at her confused "Do you mind sharing?"

Rachel felt like tears were going to fall any minute. "I've never felt more alive than when I am performing….and being in this production meant so much to me…."

Finn continued listening to her "Meant?"

She sighed, letting the tears fall. "I realized that what you and I have….it's true, and I'd rather not have all of this….than not have you in my life. I am in love with you, and as much as I tried to fight it….I think when I care for someone as much as I do you…..I don't' think that's something that I should just not fight for."

Finn stared shocked at her words "You mean that?"

She smiled at him and nodded "I want to know that if I do what I am about to do….that I'll still have your support no matter what? And don't fight me over this…."

Finn was a little confused but nodded "Rachel, I'd do anything for you…."

She smiled and nodded, still holding his hand "I'm going to tell your dad about me and you, and that it was my fault. You are not to blame, and that I made you do this…."

Finn shook his head "No…."

She put her hand up to stop him "What did I say?"

He groaned "No! Rachel, I cannot let you do that! If anyone should get fired it should be me, look I can leave and—"

She shook her head "Absolutely not! Who is going to run this show? You ARE this show Finn, there will be more shows out there for me, I know it in my heart….I won't lose you just because of this. You are worth it to me."

"Are you sure it's not the bump that is talking?"

She playfully hit his chest and shook her head, even though her head was still throbbing, she knew it was truly how she felt. No amount of shows or money, or anything would take away how she felt about Finn.

"I'm 100% sure, now please respect my decision….and let me quit….or in your dads case, get fired….let me do this Finn."

He closed his eyes, and brought her hands up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back. "I love you so much….so I'm going to let you do it…." He said wanting to curse himself for letting her go through with this.

"Call your dad in for me…." She said grabbing her head "I would go out to meet him, but I don't think I want to stand up right now…."

Finn sighed and nodded. "I'll be back…."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Parting and staring at her in the eyes.

0o0

It had been over 30 minutes, and Finn was still not back with his dad. What the hell was taking him so damn long?

Before she had time to even think about a possible reason as to why he was taking this long. The door was being opened, and in came Mr. Hudson.

Rachel sat up slowly, making sure not to do it too quickly. This was it, the moment she was going to give up this production for Finn. Her heart was pounding, but she knew it was what she wanted to do.

But he wasn't alone, behind him entered Quinn and Denise, along with Finn.

Rachel didn't even know who to look at. What was going on?

"Rachel how are you feeling? Finn said you fell pretty hard…."

Rachel smiled politely and nodded "I'm fine…" but she wasn't even sure what else to say. She didn't want to say this in front of the girls, why were they even in here.

"I just wanted to let you know that Quinn confessed, along with Denise about what happened…you know, the rumor?"

Rachel's eyes darted back and forth from Denise, to Quinn, back to Finn, and finally landing on Ralphs.

"Oh?" Rachel hoped it didn't sound so shaky.

"Quinn admitted to kissing Finn, and Denise said that it was in fact Quinn, as well as Finn telling me that it was all true….I know you were helping me out, but you are off the hook…now that I know who did it, I can go accordingly. I just wanted to let you know since you were in fact my helper. I do want to thank you for that….but I now need to ask you to leave this office so I can talk to all three of them. Are you okay to walk?"

Rachel couldn't believe what she heard…..Finn had said that? That's why he took so long….his face said it all. He wasn't going to let her get fired. She just wanted to jump on top of him and kiss him.

She nodded "I'm fine…."

She noticed Quinn's flushed face, and really hoped that Ralph wouldn't fire her, and Denise looked almost disgruntled. What had Finn said to her to make her say it was Quinn? She couldn't think about that, before she knew it she was out of the office and sitting down at one of the coffee tables.

"Hey….I really want to apologize for dropping you….I felt so bad. How are you feeling?"

Rachel was trying to pay attention to what Tony was asking her, but her mind was on what was going on in that office.

"I'm okay….and don't worry about it….it was partly my fault."

He sighed "I brought you a cup of coffee….you look like you could use some caffeine."

Rachel smiled and thanked him. "so what's going on?" Tony asked pointing towards the office.

Rachel shrugged "Not sure…" Even though she knew what was going down….or at least she thought.

30 minutes passed and the door was still closed, they let Rachel sit out through most of rehearsal mainly due to her splitting headache she still had. So she had time to think about all the possibilities that came with what was going down in that office.

An hour and still nothing, but as Rachel playing with a strand of hair…the door swung open.

Denise coming out first, along with Quinn….she didn't have a depressed look on, so she was hoping she didn't get fired, Ralph came next, and Finn last. Finn had this weird look on his face.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Ralph said loud enough for everyone to hear, and turn their attention on him.

Rachel stared completely at Finn. His head was still bowed, and he looked about ready to throw up.

"I know everyone has heard about the recent rumor going on about my son….and I want to let everyone know that it is in fact true."

Everyone's gasps and whispers could be heard everywhere.

"There is only one slight thing that is not true, and that is the fact that he slept with someone to get the part…he in fact did not sleep with anyone so they could receive this part…that was blown way out of proportion and made completely different so as for Finn to look bad. I am not going to go into detail on what happened because frankly that is no one's business….but I will say it is all taken care of, and handled accordingly. Unfortunately this does put me at a pickle, and I do have to let my son go…."

Everyone again started whispering and Rachel could hear people's 'aww' 'nooo….' But Tony had a huge smirk on his face. Making Rachel want to punch him straight in the nose.

Rachel's heart sank, he gave up this job for her? She could see him look up to stare at all the students.

"Any words son?" Ralph said, but his tone was a little angry.

"I just want to thank everyone for your heard work, and I look forward to seeing you all this Fall…."

Everyone clapped, which it seemed like took Finn by surprise. He smiled and waved, and then walked away.

Rachel had tears in her eyes, and she really hoped it wasn't obvious.

As everyone started to get back into their routines as it died down, Quinn spotted Rachel and walked over.

"God it was sooo bad…." Quinn said sitting down next to her.

Rachel bit her lip "I bet…what happened?"

Quinn shrugged "Everything, he questioned all of us….and we all just fessed up. I can't believe he fired him though, you should have seen Finn, he like just nodded. It was really sad…."

Rachel just felt really bad. "Wow…."

Rachel definitely needed to see Finn.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

2 knocks it took before Finn opened the door to his place. He had a huge smile on his face…for a guy who had just been fired, he looked really happy.

Rachel couldn't help smile at the expression he had on his face.

He opened the door wide enough for her to come in, and shut it, staring at her.

She smiled once more "Finn…."

He put his hand up to stop her from talking. "Please….don't say sorry, or that you feel bad or any of that baby….It was the right thing to do."

She felt goosebumps from him using the word 'baby' and then a sigh of relief washed over her.

"I just…thank you." She said walking up to him, and placing her hands on his waist, softly cuffing his shirt into tiny balls that fit perfectly into her hands. Pulling him down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much." He said as they parted, placing one hand on the small of her back, and the other pushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you too." She said giving him a pensive look.

"My dad is pretty angry with me…" He said shrugging, softly moving his hand up and down her back.

She stared up at him, god she felt so bad, she didn't want to cause any tension between them, and that's exactly what she did.

"I'm so sorry…."

He put the hand he had on her face, down to her chin, and lifted it up so her eyes were directly looking at him.

"Don't…do not apologize love, I don't care….this is your dream, it wasn't necessarily mine. I think this made me realize I want to do other things…maybe venture off and do something else, but looking at you…and the way you smile, and the way your eyes shine when you are singing and doing your thing; that's something I'm never taking or letting anyone take it away from you."

She smiled, but her heart felt still a bit empty.

"I guess I just really didn't want to cause so much stuff…."

He shook his head "I think this is more important than anything….I didn't want to lose you, and I didn't want you losing the one thing you wanted so badly. My dad and I will be fine…"

She sighed, she knew he was partly right, but still felt horrible.

"You go on that stage and show me how it's done. You go on in a few weeks, I will be in that front row cheering you on…."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"You better…"

He laughed and hugged her tight right back.

0o0

They had spent that whole night just cuddling in his bed. It was nice, they didn't even touch each other in that intimate way, but it was still really romantic, that's when she knew that it definitely was more than just this one time thing.

THEY were more than just a one time thing. He meant so much to her, it still scared her, but she knew on that day that it came for her to go on stage in front of hundreds…he was the one person she would count on the most, and she knew he would be there.

It was weird how everything played out. To her this was her dream….and Finn was now at the top of that list.

THE END….


End file.
